


i can walk in safely, to let those glory days begin

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: Episode s03e01 Biology 101, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: “Speaking of figuring things out,” Troy said, excitement written all over his face, “me and Abed have an announcement.”or, quite frankly, how the scene should have gone.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, study group dynamics
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216





	i can walk in safely, to let those glory days begin

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I offer you trobed's real announcement (don't listen to the show, listen to me, they're boyfriends), tomorrow... who knows? Pierce ain't even mentioned 'cause fuck Pierce. 
> 
> Title from The Altogether's "Sophie" because dammit they're all I can listen to.

“Speaking of figuring things out,” Troy said, excitement written all over his face, "me and Abed have an announcement.” 

He reached his hand towards Abed’s on the table, and Abed readily grabbed it, holding it in plain sight for the very first time. Troy was used to holding Abed’s hand beneath tables and desks or when they were alone, never around other people, never so obviously and proudly, and well, it was an exhilarating feeling. 

He was excited to tell everyone. He was scared too, of course, but mostly excited. He’d never been as happy as he’d been since he and Abed had started to date, and he wanted everyone else to be a part of it too. He’d even worn his most joyful sweater for the occasion, a bright yellow one that Abed always said looked gorgeous on him. 

“We’re together,” Abed said, just like they had agreed he would. 

“You- what?” Britta exclaimed with wide eyes.

“We’re together,” Abed repeated. 

“Boyfriends,” Troy clarified, unable to hold back a smile, which Abed promptly returned. “Also, we’re moving in together,” he added, “if you wanna get us something, we’re registered at Linens ‘n Things.” 

“We’ve got linens, we mainly want the things,” Abed said. 

“You guys!” Annie gasped, but quickly frowned. “Wait, this isn’t an act right? This is real?” 

“One hundred percent real,” Abed nodded. 

“Oh my god!” Annie exclaimed, standing up. “I’m hugging you guys,” she warned them, before running to them and pulling them both in a tight, slightly-awkward-because-of-their-position hug. 

“You all get one comment,” Abed said, patting the arm Annie had around him awkwardly but lovingly. He looked up at her and muttered, “You can have another one, the hug doesn’t count.” 

Troy knew it would probably have counted if it had been anyone else, but Annie was Abed's favourite. She smiled giddily, and probably got to thinking about how to make perfect use of her one allowed comment.

“Well,” Britta spoke up before anyone else could, “I for one am very excited about this development. I am very proud of you guys, you are so brave and inspiring and-” 

“We just kiss sometimes, Britta, we’re not doing anything crazy,” Troy interjected with a laugh.

“Well, Troy, sometimes love itself can be an act of defiance,” Britta wisely replied. 

“Good one,” Jeff cut in, “who’d you steal that from?” 

Britta stuck her tongue out at him, but he paid her no mind, and instead said, “Guys, congrats. I totally expected this to happen.” 

“You just tried to set me up with a girl,” Troy pointed out, “but okay, Winger.” 

“It was a test,” he shrugged. 

“Whose turn is it?” Abed asked, while Jeff and Britta started to argue over whether he’d known or not. 

“I believe it’s my turn,” Shirley said, “and I just want to say that-” she hesitated, looking down with a frown, and Troy’s grip on Abed’s hand instinctively tightened. 

“I got you,” Abed whispered, quiet enough for only Troy to hear (and maybe Annie, since she was still limply holding onto them). He raised Troy’s hand to his lips, and pressed a tender, reassuring kiss to it. “It’s okay.” 

Troy nodded, and looked back at Shirley, who seemed to have found her words. 

“I’ll do better,” she simply said, her voice a little lower than usual, “you boys deserve to be happy, and your happiness can’t be wrong, so I must be.” 

Troy smiled, pleasantly surprised, and looked at Abed to find he’d had the same reaction. “Thank you,” he said, looking back at Shirley, “that means a lot.” 

Abed simply nodded in silent agreement. “Okay,” he said, looking up at Annie, “you’re the only one left.”

“I love you,” Annie replied sweetly, “this is the best news ever and I’m just so happy for you. Did I mention I love you?” 

“You did,” Troy laughed, “and we love you too.” 

“We do,” Abed nodded, and stood up to give Annie a real hug, which she eagerly accepted, squealing excitedly in his arms.

“How’d you like me now, bitches?” came the Dean’s voice as he walked into the study room, wearing a suit that was definitely not his size and a ridiculous goatee.

“Dean, you look different,” Troy said, “are you in a play right now?” 

“Over the summer I dec- wait. What’s going on here?” He wagged his finger in the direction of Abed and Annie, who were still hugging. They seemed to be lost in their own little world, both of them with their eyes closed, Annie’s head resting comfortably on Abed’s chest, and Troy really wished he knew where his phone was so he could take a picture of them.

“Abed and I are dating,” he replied with a smile, “and Annie’s really happy.” 

“You are?” the Dean exclaimed, clapping his hands together and apparently turning back into his old persona for a moment, “well, that’s just wonderful news!” He turned serious. “I would like to offer you both my sincere support and solidarity. Very well done.” He stepped closer and extended his hand to Troy, who shook it a little unsurely. 

“Thanks?” he said, “I think.” 

Abed finally let go of Annie and sat back down, immediately taking Troy’s hand in his- Troy heard Annie try (and fail) to suppress an endeared squeal at the sight. 

“Thanks Dean,” Abed said, “and everyone else. We’re very happy.” 

He looked at Troy, as if looking for confirmation, and Troy nodded. 

“Happiest I’ve ever been,” he declared, staring right into his gorgeous boyfriend’s eyes, “I love Abed with my entire heart.” 

“And I love Troy,” Abed replied softly, “more than anything else in this or any other universe.” 

“Aww!” Annie crooned, while Britta yelled out, “Kiss him!” 

“Seriously?” Jeff chastised her, “What are you, nine?” 

“Silence, Jeffrey,” the Dean interjected, “she has a point.” 

“Thank you,” Britta said, and then to Troy and Abed, who still hadn’t gazed away from each other, “now kiss him.” 

“That seems a little inappropriate, Britta,” Shirley said, then quickly added, “but if you want to, I’m supportive!” 

“Guys, stop bothering them,” Annie cut in, “you’re making them uncomfortable!” She placed a supportive hand on Troy’s shoulder and he raised his head to look at her and the others with furrowed brows. 

“Did y’all say something?” he asked. Britta quirked an eyebrow and he defensively exclaimed, “What? I was distracted by Abed’s eyes. They're so gentle and mysterious-” he looked back at Abed with a smitten smile “-and beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful,” Abed replied matter-of-factly, and then with a raise of his eyebrows added, “study-group-appropriate kiss?”

Troy eagerly nodded and leaned in to give Abed a swift peck on the lips, eliciting a pleased smile from his boyfriend. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then went in for a second kiss. 

He was startled by a yell from Britta, and both he and Abed turned towards her. 

“What are you looking at?” she was saying to a student who’d had the misfortune of walking past the study room at the wrong time, “It’s perfectly natural!”

“Britta, they weren’t even looking our way,” Annie told her with a sigh. 

“Please support us a little more quietly,” Abed said, standing up, and Troy rose with him. “We’re gonna go now. Please don’t look for us in the next-” he checked his watch “-thirty-two minutes. We will be kissing.” 

“ _Nice_ ,” Troy hissed, bumping his fist in the air, and hurriedly walked out of the study room with Abed, leaving the others with a distracted “Bye guys!” 

“Well… that happened,” Britta commented once they were gone, and Shirley nodded gravely, while Annie clapped excitedly. 

“I don’t know if I should do this,” the Dean said thoughtfully, looking down at his outfit. 

“You shouldn’t,” Jeff bit back, “you should never do any of the things you do. Please shave that monstrosity off your face.” 

“Oh, Jeffrey,” he sighed, touching his chest with one hand, “you really do care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cue theme song. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this! If you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment, it would make me very happy.


End file.
